The Beginning
by Smoke-In-The-Mailbox
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru start talking about the Host Club and Hikaru takes things a little far. How does Kaoru react? Will he push him away?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was a normal afternoon evening in the Hitachiin household. The twins were in their room lounging around on the bed.

Hikaru was on the right side and playing a handheld game. And Kaoru, who was on the left, was staring intently at the ceiling. So after losing for the umpteenth time that day, Hikaru put down his game and looked at Kaoru.

"Ne, Kaoru, don't you think Haruhi and the boss would make a good couple?" Hikaru questioned.

Kaoru pondered it for a minute, "I suppose, but I always thought more on the side of Tamaki and Kyouya." They both gave each other a look and chuckled.

"Yeah right, Kyouya would end up murdering Tamaki before he put up with any of his idiotic schemes," Hikaru guffawed.

"But if I were Haruhi, I don't think I deal with Tono's various mood swings," Kaoru retorted.

They thought for a second or two and then questioned in synch, "Maybe, Haruhi and Kyouya?"

Kaoru put his arms behind his head, leaned against the headboard and said, "Ya know awhile back Tono told me that when we were staying at that beach, he found Haruhi in Kyouya's room on his bed with the lights out. So who knows? Stranger things have happened."

"But, the real question is, why was Tono going to Kyouya's room in the first place?" Hikaru stated.

"Ah, exactly what I was thinking," Kaoru smirked.

"But you know Kaoru-," Hikaru's face grew a little darker and he cupped Kaoru's chin with his palm to bring him closer, "-I think that out of anyone in the Host Club, we would be the hottest couple."

Kaoru put on his uke face and whispered delicately, "Oh Hikaru…" His brother smirked a little. "What a load of shit," Kaoru finished, pushing him away and laughing.

"No I'm serious Kaoru. It's true and you know it," Hikaru said and mirrored his brother's posture.

Kaoru's eyebrows raised a little, "Really, how so?"

Hikaru got a smile on his face, "It'd be hot because it's just way too socially and morally twisted. You know, wrong enough to seem so right." Kaoru's face showed confusion. Hikaru huffed, "All I'm trying to say is that those fangirls are catching on to something."

"So you're saying it would be hot if we actually lived out the acts we put on at the Host Club," Kaoru stated.

Hikaru shrugged, "Well when you say it like that it sounds so wrong, but yeah I guess that's what I mean."

"Hikaru, no matter how you say it, it will always sound wrong," Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru grew a little irritated and said, "Well is it a yes or no?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru questioned.

"You know what I mean," he paused. Kaoru just looked at him. "I'm asking if you think it would be hot too," Hikaru answered.

'Come on Kaoru, I've been feeling horny all day give me something to work with,' Hikaru thought to himself.

Kaoru grew a light blush and turned away, "Well, I guess it would have some sort appeal to it."

"That's all the answer I needed," Hikaru purred and started to crawl on top of Kaoru.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Kaoru stuttered breathing heavily.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Hikaru replied while planting kisses going up Kaoru's neck. Kaoru felt like he couldn't breathe when Hikaru's lips were at the corner of his mouth.

"St-stop," Kaoru muttered.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Stop," Kaoru said again but harsher.

Hikaru pulled back a little and looked at him, "Stop, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, did he really want to say that or had it just sort of rolled off his tongue instinctively. But before he could say anything Hikaru flew off of him like he was some sort of disease.

He strode to the other side of the room and said, "You know what Kaoru you're right. Stop you say and stop I shall. I've always been someone who respects your wishes."

"Wait Hikaru," Kaoru sat up on the bed.

"You're probably right about the whole twincest thing anyway. I mean, where's the appeal in that right?" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Maybe I'll go give Haruhi a call and see what she's up to today," Hikaru pondered.

"You wouldn't," Kaoru warned.

"Oh, but I would," Hikaru smirked and grabbed his phone off their desk.

"Maybe Tono, Kyouya, and the others are free as well. We could all have some sort of huge orgy party," Hikaru turned to Kaoru with a shady smile.

Now Kaoru knew his twin was just fucking with him to piss him off. Kaoru crossed his arms as Hikaru turned around and started messing with his phone. Kaoru huffed and got off the bed, making his way toward Hikaru.

"Come here you dumbass," Kaoru said turning him around and grabbing his tie to pull him into a zealous kiss.

'About damn time he took some initiative,' Hikaru thought and put his hands on Kaoru's hips to pull him closer.

Kaoru's hands found their way into his brother's hair as Hikaru licked his lips for entrance. Kaoru opened his mouth and Hikaru's tongue immediately shot in gaining dominance. Kaoru broke the kiss and grabbed his arms to lead him back to the bed.

Hikaru smirked as he got on top of Kaoru and started to kiss his neck. Kaoru moaned while he reached up to unbutton Hikaru's jacket. He stopped his ministrations to rid himself and Kaoru of the top half of their clothes. He went down to Kaoru's nipple to suck on it and pinch the other one with his fingers.

Kaoru suddenly got a maniacal look on his face as he spun them around so he was on top. His hands dove down for Hikaru's belt and started to undo it.

Hikaru turned beet red and looked away, "K-Kaoru."

'So even the infamous seme Hikaru blushes, how cute," Kaoru thought.

Once he managed to get his pants off, he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down. He started kissing around his thighs avoiding his straining manhood.

"Fucking tease," Hiakru growled.

Kaoru gave it an experimental lick and Hikaru turned even redder. Liking the reaction he got, Kaoru took it in his mouth and started licking all around it.

"God Kao, that feels so good," Hikaru moaned and put his hands into Kaoru's hair. He started thrusting into his mouth a little out of instinct.

'God what is he trying to do, choke me?' Kaoru gagged and put his hands on Hikaru's hips to stop him, which Hikaru gave a grunt of disapproval to. He obviously didn't like to be controlled.

Just as he was getting ready to climax, he pulled Kaoru back up to him kissing him fiercely and ravishing his mouth. When Hiakru was about to flip himself back on top, he heard the doorknob turning.

Instantly he put his hands on Kaoru's chest and pushed him off with all the force he could muster and pulled the covers over himself, which resulted in Kaoru crashing to the floor harshly. The door opened up and a maid appeared asking for their dirty laundry and left once she got it. Hikaru crawled to the edge of the bed and stared down at Kaoru with an apologetic look.

"You bastard," He huffed out.

"Kao, I'm sorry. What else was I supposed to do?" Hikaru pleaded.

"Well flinging me off you like I was some sort of psycho serial killer was definitely not what I expected," he complained.

"Heh heh, yeah sorry about that," he smiled sheepishly and outstretched his hand toward him. Kaoru took it and got pulled back on the bed. They both sat there in silence for a little bit.

"No offense, but you kind of killed the mood," Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah I realize that," Hikaru huffed in frustration and laid down on the bed.

'Man, and just when things were getting good,' Hikaru thought to himself.

They both froze up, realizing they still had a problem to take care of down south. Kaoru moved to get off the bed at the same time Hikaru did and they bumped into each other on their way to the bathroom.

"Um I have to use the restroom really quick," Kaoru muttered flushing red.

"But I need to do _something_ first," Hikaru said, but Kaoru already made his way in and locked the door.

'Damn I guess I'll just have to finish up out here,' Hikaru sighed and reached down to stroke his shaft.

"Can't you see the things you do to me Kaoru," Hikaru muttered to himself.

Once Kaoru was finished taking care of his little problem, he looked over at himself in the mirror.

'Calm down Kaoru this was just a onetime thing. It didn't really mean anything we were just kinda fooling around, right? We're just a bunch of hormonal teens with certain needs. We're twins for god sakes and we always will be just that, just twins,' Kaoru assured himself.

But yet he knew he was lying to himself, for this was only just the beginning.

A/N: So I always read Hitachiin twincest and stuff, but I've never actually written any. So there's a first time for everything. HikaxKao all the way! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so after some of the reviews I got saying to continue this story I decided why the hell not. I originally made for this just to be a one-shot cause I was pretty bored and felt like writing something. But now I'm continuing it so yay for having to worry about another story to update. Well I'm kind of rambling so on with the story.

The Beginning chapter 2

The atmosphere in the Host Club was a bit different the next day, but it's not like you could tell unless you were looking for it. The Hitachiins could tell though because they were the ones that were causing it.

The way they looked into each other's eyes, was a bit off. The lines they rehearsed for the act were a bit off. There was now a secret tension between the two when they held each other's faces close. Such simple petty things, but yet these were the makings of crumbling walls to their sacred world.

Would they say anything to each other about these things? Definitely not, they both felt as if they were already treading on thin ice with one another. One wrong turn and it would shatter, of course though they were over exaggerating things in their head as always. It's not like they knew any better though.

There was a pregnant silence in the limo on the way home from school; this seemed to happen on occasion. In their room Kaoru sat at their desk with a yoyo and Hikaru was on their bed.

"So Kaoru, how's that tutor in math thing going for ya?" Hikaru asked leaning against the headboard.

Kaoru rolled his yoyo up and down, "Oh you know its going."

"That's good," Hikaru trailed off.

Then Kaoru let his yoyo hang to the floor and huffed loudly, "Listen Hikaru are we just going to pretend like nothing happened last, cause I'm just wondering is all."

Hikaru's lips formed a thin line and his eyes drooped a little, "I've got no idea what you're talking about. Honestly Kaoru sometimes you're so confusing." Kaoru rolled his eyes a little at Hikaru's stubbornness. By the way he acted he could tell he didn't want to talk or even think about last night.

"Alright Hikaru, I see how it is," Kaoru sighed and started to get his homework out of his bag. He tensed when Hikaru came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What's with that pouty face is someone upset?" Hikaru spoke to him in a baby voice.

Kaoru clenched his fists and spoke quietly, "Please don't treat me like a god damned child Hikaru."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at him, "I will if you act like one. You are my _younger_ brother after all." Kaoru started to shrug him off; Hikaru took the hint and left him.

"You're the one acting like a child," Kaoru mumbled to himself.

The slight bitterness towards each other continued on throughout the day. Hikaru lied awake at night unable to sleep.

He turned to look at Kaoru, "Kaoru are you awake?" Kaoru shifted slightly but didn't answer. "Kaoru," Hikaru pressed on.

He gave up and rolled over to face Hikaru, "What is it?"

Hikaru blushed but made sure his face was hidden by the covers. "About last night..." he trailed off.

Kaoru suddenly completely forgot about his tiredness and gave Hikaru his full attention, "Go on."

"Yeah I think we should just forget about it. I mean it would be fun to do stuff like that every once in awhile, wait no that made me sound like a jerk. What I meant was uh... God I'm sorry I swear this sounded better in my head," Hikaru continued to ramble on.

Kaoru frowned a bit and put a finger up to his lips, "Just stop talking Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed and laughed, "Yeah, yeah I'll do that….. Man I shouldn't have stayed up so late. I'll never be able to wake up in the morning."

Kaoru smiled at him, "We don't have school tomorrow you dunce, it's the weekend."

"Right I knew that…. Um yeah, goodnight Kaoru," he surprisingly took Kaoru into his arms and drifted off to sleep with Kaoru following along.

Hikaru woke up in the morning to find Kaoru gone, but he heard the shower running so he assumed he was in there. The bathroom door opened and Kaoru came out with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his dresser only to find one of his drawers empty.

"Hikaru, do you have any boxers I can borrow," Kaoru said turning to look at him.

Hikaru smirked and pointed to the ones below his waist, "Why don't you come get em'?"

Kaoru feigned an amused look, "Ha-ha very funny, but I meant do you have any clean ones I can borrow."

"Aw Kaoru you're no fun," Hikaru pouted.

"Well do you Hikaru?" Kaoru asked again.

Hikaru huffed, "Yeah, you know what drawer they're in."

"Thanks," he said grabbing a pair. He started to take off his towel but Hikaru stopped him, "Whoa whoa you're just going to strip right in front of me. Have you no decency?"

"It's not like it's something you haven't seen before," Kaoru replied dryly and continued to strip.

"Whatever," Hikaru turned his head away, but secretly watched him change from the corner of his eye.

'He's trying to be a fucking cock tease cause he's angry about yesterday. What was I supposed to say to him? That I fucking loved what we did the other night and that we should continue to try and have hot crazy sex whenever possible. No that would scare the shit out of him and besides I don't want him to get wrapped up in that kinda nonsense. He's too good for that,' Hikaru thought to himself.

"Did you hear me Hikaru," Kaoru said snapping his fingers in his face.

"What? Sorry no I was thinking about something," Hikaru replied.

"I said it's your turn to take a shower. Pay attention, would ya?" Kaoru stated in annoyance.

"I don't feel like taking one right now," he said stubbornly.

Kaoru looked him up and down, "You should you look like hell."

"You do realize we're identical right? Saying that to me is like saying it to yourself," Hikaru grumbled.

"Well I already took a shower so I'm nice and clean, but you on the other hand are not," Kaoru stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll take one if you come with me," Hikaru grinned.

"What don't you understand about me saying I already took one and we're not 5 anymore you can take a shower by yourself," Kaoru flopped himself on the bed.

"But it's so boring," Hikaru whined.

"Get over yourself," Kaoru said throwing a pillow at his face.

Hikaru grunted and got off the bed to go take a shower. A little bit later Kaoru heard Hikaru call out his name from inside the bathroom.

"What is it Hikaru," he yelled back to him.

"You used all the body wash," Hikaru complained.

"Yeah and your point is?" Kaoru asked with indifference.

"Go get me some more out of the closet," Hikaru demanded.

"Maybe I would if you asked a little nicer," Kaoru said while flipping through a magazine on their bed.

He heard Hikaru groan, "Fine, would you_ please_ go get me some more."

"See now, was that so hard?" Kaoru teased while going to the closet. He went into the bathroom to find Hikaru poking his head outside the shower curtain and reaching his hand out for the bottle.

"Ah ah ah, what do you say?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Would you just fucking give it to me."

Kaoru feigned a hurt expression, "And to think I went and got you this out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me."

Hikaru growled, "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru smirked and handed him the body wash, but Hikaru grabbed his arm instead and yanked him in.

"Gah, Hikaru you dumbass! Now my clothes are all wet," Kaoru complained and tried to get out, but Hikaru stopped him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't provoked me," Hikaru stated.

"I was just trying to teach you some manners for Christ sake," Kaoru crossed his arms.

"Bullshit," Hikaru glared at him.

"Would you just let go of me so I can leave?" Kaoru glared back.

"I can't now you'll get the floor sopping wet with your soggy clothes," Hikaru pointed out.

"God you're so incorrigible," Kaoru told him as he began to rid himself of his uncomfortable wet clothes.

"Don't use words I can't understand," Hikaru pointed at him in annoyance.

Once Kaoru rid himself of his clothes he opened the curtain and searched around for a towel. Hikaru grabbed a hold of his arm again, "Wait don't go."

Kaoru turned to stare at him with malice. "What? What is it that you want from me?" Kaoru yelled at him.

Hikaru winced from the loudness of his voice but decided to go for it anyway. He pulled Kaoru into a kiss and grabbed onto him for dear life. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as Hikaru pinned him against the shower wall.

Kaoru moaned as Hikaru started to grind against him, loving the friction he got from it. Hikaru's tongue was probing everywhere inside his mouth, not being able to control himself. He started trailing kissed down his neck and chest and went to suck on his nipples.

Kaoru tried to hold back his moans, "Are you forgetting what you said last, to just forget about this."

Hikaru ignored his comment and dropped to his knees to face Kaoru's arousal. Kaoru threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Hikaru's mouth around him sucking and licking everywhere. Yet Kaoru knew where this was leading to and regrettably pushed Hikaru off him. Hikaru's lust filled eyes held confusion as Kaoru sighed.

"Don't fucking do this to me Hikaru. Don't be all like let's just pretend this never happened and then come crawling back when you're feeling horny. You're acting like a pathetic dog in heat and I don't want any part of it. Talk to me when you can get your emotions in check," Kaoru shook his head as he exited the shower. Hikaru just sat there on the shower floor stunned by what Kaoru has said.

Kaoru put new clothes on and dropped onto the bed with his brows furrowed in frustration. Hikaru came out a bit later already dressed and asked Kaoru what was for lunch.

Ah yes this was the beauty of the Hitachiin's world, the ability to not acknowledge anything they didn't want to. It seemed Hikaru didn't want to acknowledge that little incident in the shower and just like that it was like it never even happened.

"I don't know you should go ask one of the Chef's," Kaoru replied looking through his magazine from earlier.

"Nah, how about we go play some video games?" Hikaru offered with his hand outstretched.

Kaoru shrugged and took his hand, "Yeah alright."

A/N: So um yeah sorry if this sucked I wrote it at like 4:00 in the morning and my brain wasn't functioning properly. I re-read it when I woke up and was like what the hell was I thinking, but just decided to go with it anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


End file.
